1966
by Multicoloredtimeline
Summary: My name is Jonathan Murphy. This is the story of how I survived Rapture. Rated T for Language, Violence, and smoking.
1. Prologue

When I was a kid, I would always sneak out at night to go to some rocky cliffs at the edge of town.

I would sit there for hours just staring at the ocean.

I would sit there wondering what was happening down there.

I would think about the creatures that reside miles deep below the surface.

It was then and there that I decided I wanted to spend my life near the sea.

But becoming a mechanic on a tiny cargo ship was not what I had in mind.


	2. Surface

I was sitting on deck, drawing a crab that has found its way on board. "Jonathan!" the crab scuttled away "Dammit" I

breathed silently to myself. "What is it?" Ryan O'Sullivan, The cook, was staring me down. "The…uh…the engine is

screeching." He muttered, "Ugh, you know you're not supposed to go down there, Ryan!" He looked down at his feet,

he was always quite shy. I let out a frustrated sigh and made my way to the engine room. When I got there I looked

it over. "RYAN!" He came running down the steps "what?" He said out of breath. "There's nothing wrong with it." His

face turned from alarm to confusion. "What? No that screech did not sound like a good screech!" I put my hands up

in surrender "Hey, calm down. I think you're imagining things. Do you need to go see Doctor Murray?" He forced my

hands down "No. I don't need to go see Doctor Murray." He angrily stomped up the stairs. I guess being at sea for

this long was finally taking its toll on him.

The next morning I was working below deck as usual, when suddenly Doyle, another crewmember, comes stumbling

down the steps. "JON!" I stand up and remove my goggles "Yeah?" He stopped to catch his breath "Jon… you gotta

see this."

The moment I step on deck, I see it. The lighthouse. "What the hell?" I whispered. "Captain?" Doyle asked, "What do

we do about this?" Captain was able to rip his eyes away long enough to speak "O'Brien is changing course as we

speak." He glanced back at the lighthouse and looked back at us "Just go about your business until we arrive." But no

one did.

When we got close enough, me and five others rowed ashore. We climbed the steps and looked around "So, what do

we do now?"

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

"What the hell!" Doyle exclaimed. Suddenly, we hear a completely different scream from the boat. A human scream.

"Captain!" Everyone looks back and sees the captain with a long needle lodged in his torso. His body is shoved

forward to reveal a creature with a single glowing red eye. It let out another scream and charged towards Doyle,

stabbing him with the same needle. I fell over as it went from person to person, only leaving bodies behind. Soon

enough, I was the only one left. It walked over and stared for at me for a long while. Then it raised its arm and

knocked me out.

_**Just so you know. I am not very proud of this chapter, but it was necessary. I promise the other chapters will at least be slightly better.**_


	3. Poseidon's floor

I woke up in a sphere of some sort. My body was on the ground and the creature right in front of me, facing the opposite direction. This was my chance. My body ached as I attempted to stand up silently. My head was throbbing and my knees ached. I stood up on both feet as the throbbing in my head was getting more and more intense.

Once I was somewhat steady, I gathered all my strength and slammed the creatures head into the thick metal wall of the sphere. It fell to the ground and its glowing red eye slowly flickered out. I sat down, Thanking the lord that I was still alive. Then, all at once, memories began flooding back. "Dammit." I whispered to myself. All of my Friends were gone. Murdered by some pychotic creature.

Out of nowhere a projection screen unraveled in front of me and a man began to speak.

"_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_

_'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.'_

_'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.'_

_'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.'_

_I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... _

_**Rapture.**_

_A city where the artist would not fear the censor,_

_where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality,_

_where the great would not be constrained by the small._

_And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well._"

The screen quickly rose up to reveal a city. But nothing like any city I've ever seen. Fish were swimming around business signs and barnacles were growing on windows. My head was spinning now.

There was no way I was miles deep in the ocean. Let alone heading towards a city beneath the surface!

The sphere halted with a thump and the large glass door swung open. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the sphere. I was in a building. The place looked horrible. Chunks taken out of the wall, warnings scrawled all over the place. Something happened here, Something bad. I just knew it.

I walked through the Empty hallway, Every once and a while passing a body or two. Sometimes I would hear distant voices or gunshots. Although I was a grown man, I was shaking. I was almost certain that I would die here. All of a sudden, a woman approaches me. Her Flesh was hanging out of her clothes and her face was mutated so her nosed was pulled up high on her face. Bones were sticking out of her legs, all together, this woman looked barely human. "Your kind isn't welcome here." The woman exclaims. I look at her with a confused face "Excuse me?" She lifts her arm to reveal the wrench that she has been concealing. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! AN OUTRAGE!" I back away from her but she still manages to badly wound my arm. The force from the blow knocks me onto the ground, hitting my head on the tile in the process. "Don't make me set the dogs on you!" I closed y eyes, waiting for the final blow, when a gunshot erupted through the hall. When I opened my eyes, the woman was on the floor with a single gunshot to the head. My first response was to panic. The only other dead person I've seen before that point was my uncle Roger when I was nine years old. "YOU!" A voice shouted. "Don't. Move."

From the shadows, a young girl appeared. Blonde, couldn't be more than fifteen. "Who are you?" She demanded, while pointing her shotgun straight at me.


	4. Suffering

_**AN. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been having MAJOR artists block. Anyways, Enjoy!**_

"I- I." Words could not form in my mouth. I stood up and her shotgun stayed fixed on my head. Guns were a complete mystery to me. I've never seen one in real life, let alone in my face. "TELL ME OR I'll BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF OF YOUR NECK." She Demanded. "JONATHAN MURPHY!" I screamed in surprise. _Wow _I thought _for such a small girl, she has quite a loud voice._

"That's new. Never met a splicer that remembers their own voice." She mumbled to no one in particular. "Sp-splicer? What's a splicer?" I asked frantically. This girl was talking riddles, for all he knew, she could be as crazy as the woman she just murdered. _Oh God. "_That woman. You. You just killed her. You shot her, Oh god." The girl was looking at me with an extremely confused look. "Yeah, I killed her. Being alive wasn't doing her any good." She removed the gun from my face and used her foot to roll the body over. I leaned over to get a better look at her face. Her lips were gone and her eyelids were all but removed. Veins were popping out everywhere and deep gashes littered her entire body. She looked grotesque. At this point, I started to feel dizzy. I had no clue where I was or what was happening. I was completely lost. "Jonathan?" The girl had no problem calling me by my name. She said it almost as if we were old friends. "Are you alright?" She asked. I didn't answer. I COULDN'T answer. My breathing became faster and my throat was closing up. I knew what was happening, although it hadn't happened in a long time. I started having panic attacks when I was Seven years old. Right after my father died. I wouldn't believe anyone that he was dead because I wasn't allowed to see the body. I didn't understand at the time that domestic fires usually left no bodies to bury. The girl touched my shoulder "Jonathan. BREATHE." She sounded genuinely concerned, even though we had just met. I nodded as best I could and tried to control my breathing. After several minutes of frightening silence, the girl spoke up again.

"You're not from here. Are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded ever so slightly "Where is here?" I mumbled. "First of all, I am very sorry for whatever happened to you. But-" She was cut off by shouts coming from around the corner. _"You did this to me! You!" _The woman ran around the corner and began to fire her machine gun at the girl and me. The girl fired her shotgun once and the danger was gone. But it was too late. I was already hit.

I was delirious, only remotely aware of what was happening. There was shouting. I recognized the girl's voice, but there was someone else's as well. They were shouting at each other words that I could barely make out. "….Just die?…." "…..We could…" " ….Hand me…" "….Which One?…" "…Whatever we have…" The next part, I heard loud and clear. "Sorry, Jonathan, This is going to be extremely painful." With that said. I felt her pick up my wrist and plunge a needle into my flesh. At first, I wasn't so bad. But then the pain happened. It raced through my veins. Every molecule of me felt like it was being electrocuted. My body began to writhe in pain on the bed they had me on. The girl and the other person had to push me down to keep me from hurting myself. The worst part was the screaming. I was screaming so hard that after a bit the back of my throat was bloody. The pain was that unbearable. "Jonathan! Calm Down!" I could only barely hear her. "JUST HOLD ON AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!" After what seemed like an eternity, the pain began to subside. That's when I realized just how worn out I was. Whatever they did to me, it changed something. I was trembling and my ears were ringing. I could just make out someone calling my name, but I didn't have the strength to reply. I was just so tired…

I woke up later on what seemed to be a sofa. My mouth was unpleasantly dry and the back of my throat was burning. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust when I opened them. I surveyed the area. It was a living room or lounge of some sort. There was a large window, I assumed from the large drawn curtains on the wall. "Hello there sleepy head." My head spun around to see who spoke. It was the girl again. "What. Happened." I said breathlessly. "You had a little accident." She explained, but not very well. I tried to sit up, and that's when I noticed the pain in my side. "AH! Jesus… Christ." I exclaimed "Hey, no reason to bring him into this." She helped me sit up in way so I didn't hurt myself, then she sat on a chair next to the sofa. "How are you?" I completely ignored her question. "Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded. " She sat forward and folded her hands. "First off." She began. "Sorry, I had to do that, your genetic code was being rewritten and, well, the first time hurts like a bitch." I was completely dumbfounded." Genetic what? What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" She ignored me this time. "Secondly, My name is Caroline. And thirdly, you're in rapture. Welcome to Hell on Earth."

_**Thanks for reading! REVIEW if you liked it or if you didn't! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Dana**_

_**P.S. I wanted to apologize for always having such short chapters. I'm not the greatest writer, so…. Yeah….**_


End file.
